Frozen Heat
by kateandharvey
Summary: Clarisse, Joseph, and Charlotte get trapped in the snow... Response to the Blizzard Challenge on Monker's Challenge Board.


A/N: This is in response to the Blizzard Challenge made by Monker over at the Challenge Forum which you can find here. Now, the rules were as follows:

**The story line must be that the gang is caught somewhere unexpected in the middle of a blizzard.**

**Requierments:**

**1. Charlotte and Clarisse must both make references to childhood crushes.**

**2. Joseph must say at least two lines in Spanish.**

**3. Someone must compare Clarisse to a type of animal.**

**Frozen Heat**

**kateandharvey**

"Dios mio!" Joseph exclaimed, as the car he was driving took over to the icy road, and the long limo rolled and traveled down the hilly mountain side. "Hang on!" He yelled, praying that the two ladies in the backseat would be alright.

The car made horrendous noises as it bounced around, spinning and jostling the Queen and her assistant. Eventually, after a few moments of the loud noises, the car quit moving, and the sound stopped. The silence was deafening."Your Majesty?" Charlotte questioned quietly.

Clarisse took a deep breath, "I'm alright, Charlotte. And you? Are you okay?"

Charlotte scanned herself over quickly and nodded. Immediately, she yelled, "Joe?" Before either woman could move an inch, the door next to Charlotte opened, and Joseph shoved himself inside.

"Are you two alright?" Both women nodded, and he looked at Clarisse over Charlotte, who was seated between them. Placing his hand on her face, he whispered, "Are you sure?" Clarisse nodded, smiling.

"Just a little shaken. But we're both alright."

Charlotte felt like she was sitting in between her parents, watching them make out. It almost made her want to clear her throat. The way they were looking at each other... They _were _making out! With their _eyes_. It was nauseating. Not that she didn't like the fact that Clarisse and Joseph were in love, no. That wasn't in at all. She was happy, she just didn't want to see it. As Charlotte was lost in her own thoughts, she was creating a story for what the Head of Security and Queen's relationship _really _consisted of.

"...Yes, Joseph I do believe that you're right. As much as I hate to say it, we'll have to brave the storm."

"Storm!" Charlotte yelled, sitting up in her seat straighter.

Both elders looked at her in shock. "Pardon?" Clarisse questioned, her face revealing her confusion.

Her cheeks turned bright red. "Oh, um... Nothing. I was just... there was a boy, in my tenth grade class who reminded me of Joe... His name was Daniel Storm. That's uh... that's all. I just, you said storm, and it made me think of him. Only because I had a larger crush on him, and we... But he always had other girls...Uh... not that I have a crush on you, Joe. That would be very weird, but oh! Not that you're so unattractive that I couldn't have a cr-... I'll just... stop."

The two other occupants of the car stared at Charlotte in wonder, but ignored her. "We must leave the car, right away. We have to find a better shelter. Hopefully, a good, helpful, Genovian." Joseph laughed, "Of course, what citizen of Genovia won't let the queen into their home?"

C&J~C&J~C&J~C&J

"No!" Yelled the man, standing at the door. "Now get off of my property!"

"Sir," Joseph explained for the millionth time, "I already told you. I am with the Queen, our limo broke down, we slipped on some ice and-"

"I'm not listening to you, you... earring wearing hooligan!" The old man yelled, waving his cane about. "This is a scam! Well you aren't taking my jewels! Now either show me the queen or get out!"

"Sir, as I said before, I cannot allow you to see the queen until the perimeter has been cleared by myself. She-"

"Get out!" And the old man stumbled away as a young lady came to the door.

As they passed, she asked the man, "What's the problem, Grandpa?"

"Hooligan at the door... damn kids..." He mumbled.

"Can I help you?" The blonde questioned, smiling at Joseph.

"Yes, ma'm. I'm Joseph-"

"From the palace?" The young girl gasped. "You're the Head of Security for Her Majesty, aren't you?"

Joseph nodded, "Yes ma'm. Our limo broke down after we hit a patch of ice, and we need a place to stay. Or at least a phone. We were wondering if you-"

"Absolutely! Please, come in!" She ushered Joseph in, but before he could pass her she asked, "Is Ju- I mean,Cl- excuse me, Her Majesty with you? Where is she?"

"As I told your grandfather-"

"-Right here!" Clarisse appeared, smiling along with Charlotte. "I'm right you very much for allowing us into your lovely home."

"It's you!" The woman yelled, "It's really you!" Then, she cleared her throat and composed herself as she bowed, "It's a pleasure to have you here, Your Majesty. I'm Kate."

Clarisse nodded, "Hello, Kate. This is Joseph," She ignored the look of disapproval from him for entering the house before he could do his rounds, "And this is my assistant, Charlotte."

"I can't believe you are all really here! I was just watching the Princess Diaries movie yesterday with my very best friend, and I borrowed 'The Sound of Music from my cousin this morning, and oh, 'One Special Night' was just splendid!" The three looked at each other like Kate was crazy. "And you'll have to excuse my grandfather, he's a little cranky." She laughed, "It's getting late, so I can show you to your rooms if you'd like. I can loan you two ladies some night clothes from my drawers," She then pointed to Joseph, "And you some from Dale or Grandpa... Come along!"

They followed her down the narrow hallway to the living room. "Grandpa... this is Joseph-"

"That hooligan that was at the door?"

"No, no! Joseph, from the _palace. _Charlotte, and Her Majesty!"

As Dale stared on in shock at the trio, Kate's grandfather scooted out of the chair, and wobbled with his cane extremely close to Clarisse. After examining her for a few minutes, he mumbled, "My name's William. I don't know who ya are, but the only Der Agathey I like is Agatha Christie!" He then turned to Dale and whispered loudly, "She looks kind of like a lion, doesn't she?"

"Grandpa!" Dale yelled, coming over to William, "This isn't Der Agathey! It's _Her Majesty!_"

William examined her a little better, and almost flipped a lid. "Why I'll be! You're Her Majesty Clarisse!"

Clarisse nodded, smiling and chuckling softly. "I am."

William moved over to Charlotte, "You're Charlotte. The best assistant in all the lands of Genovia!" Charlotte blushed, and shrugged. William then moved to Joseph, "I'm sorry I mistook ya as a hooligan... You're obviously that there Joseph Her Majesty is sharin' 'er bed with!"

If Kate opened her eyes any wider, they were sure to pop out of her head. She mumbled, "I'll get you some clothes..." Before she exited the room.

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

"Do you have enough room, Clarisse?" Joseph whispered into the darkness.

She nodded, "You don't have to be so..."

"So what?"

He watched her shrug, "Gentlemanly."

He smiled, "And just what are you implying? That I am not normally a gentleman?"

She laughed softly, "No. You are a stand up man regularly."

He didn't answer for a long while, and Clarisse began to wonder if he'd heard her. As she rolled over onto her other side on the bed, so she'd be facing inward and towards him, she found that he was looking directly into her eyes.

"...You really _are _beautiful, Clarisse."

She blushed, and leaned forward to meet his lips with hers. They kissed for a while, enjoying the privacy. She sighed, "The one time we have privacy and it's in someone else's bed."

Joseph shrugged, and pulled her closer. "At least we aren't Charlotte... She's out there with Kate in the living room all night."

"It was gracious of Kate to give us her bed. I do find it a bit odd though, that her brother Dale and William share a room. Oh well, I suppose family sticks together." She smiled, "But why would Charlotte be less fortunate than us?"

He shrugged again, "Kate just seems like a very... animated girl, that's all."

Clarisse smiled, "I agree." She spoke softly, resting her head on his chest. "Joseph?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiled down at her. "Te amo, my love..."

She smiled back, and they shared a kiss as the bedroom door burst open. The startled pair turned to William in the doorway. "Damn. Not the bathroom... Continue, love birds!" And the door slammed shut.

The lovebirds laughed.

THE END


End file.
